jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Участник:Egorrus00
Обо мне, как работник вики Я - обычный человек (даже говоря - истинный долобоб и шалопай), который просто хочет дополнить вики на максималочках. Вообще, моя страница, это просто цирк, угар и хер пойми что. Но в принципе, почему бы и нет? Разве кто-то осуждает? Цели и перспективы вообще Пополнить незавершённые статьи. Да и просто развлечься. Но и не только, хочется наконец-то получить одну провку, за который я порюсь. Мои готовые страницы Стенды * Achtung Baby- Готово, и пускай скажут что недоделано. Но по факту, это всё что можно было добавить. * Anubis - Всё супер, правда нет страницу про Хана, но это не страшно. Персонажи * Шизука Джостар - Ну наконец-то закончил.thumb * Чака - + *Роузес Главы * DU: Глава 87 - Как-то, но сделал. В случае непредвидимого вот: Старый шаблон Хлебцы Джоджолион = | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | }} Новый шаблон Джонатан = |Av3=SpeedwagonPhantomBloodAv.png|Name3=Роберт Э. О. Спидвагон |Av4=PocoMangaAv.png|Name4=Поко |Av5=GeorgeJoestarAv.png|Name5=Джордж Джостар I|SName5=Джордж Джостар |Av6=ErinaPendletonAv.png|Name6=Эрина Пендлтон |Av7=TonPettyAv.png|Name7=Тонпетти |Av8=StraizoPhantomBloodAv.png|Name8=Стрэйтс |Av9=DireAv.png|Name9=Дайр |Av10=DannyMangaAv.png|Name10=Дэнни |Av11=TattooMangaAv.png|Name11=Тату|Status11= |Av12=PocosSisterMangaAv.png|Name12=Сестра Поко |Av13=DioBrandoAv.png|Name13=Дио Брандо |Av14=WangChenAv.png|Name14=Ван Чен |Av15=JackAv.png|Name15=Джек-потрошитель|Status15= |Av16=TarkusAv.png|Name16=Таркус |Av17=BrufordAv.png|Name17=Бруфорд |Av18=AdamsAv.png|Name18=Второстепенные персонажи#Адамс|SName18=Адамс|Status18= |Av19=Doobie full color.png|Name19=Второстепенные персонажи#Доби|SName19=Доби|Status19= |Av20=PageJonesPlantBornnamAv.gif|Name20=Второстепенные персонажи#Пэйдж, Джонс, Плэнт и Борннэм|SName20=Пэйдж, Джонс, Плэнт и Борннэм|Status20= |Av21=DarioBrandoAv.png|Name21=Дарио Брандо |Av22=BabyLisaLisaAv.png|Name22=Элизабет Джостар|Status22= |Av23=Maryjoestarcolor.png|Name23=Второстепенные персонажи#Мэри Джостар|SName23=Мэри Джостар |Av24=Will's Father Manga.png|Name24=Неназванные персонажи#Отец Уильяма Антонио Цеппели|SName24=Отец Уильяма Антонио Цеппели|Status24= |Av25=ElizabethMaryStuartAv.gif|Name25=Второстепенные персонажи#Елизавета I и Мария Стюарт|SName25=Елизавета I и Мария Стюарт|Status25= |Av26=Mark Watkin.png|Name26=Второстепенные персонажи#Марк Уоткин|SName26=Марк Уоткин |Av27=NoPicAv.png|Name27=Второстепенные персонажи#Дарнли|SName27=Дарнли|Status27= |Av28=NoPicAv.png|Name28=Второстепенные персонажи#Гарри|SName28=Мистер Гарри|Status28= |Av29=NoPicAv.png|Name29=Второстепенные персонажи#Джефф Бэк и Дэн Хамар|SName29=Джефф Бэк и Дэн Хамар|Status29= |Av30=77 Knights Winners.png|Name30=Второстепенные персонажи#Победители испытания 77 колец|SName30=Винцалео, Эйджкмен и Кейнгис |Av31=AztecChief.png|Name31=Неназванные персонажи#Вождь ацтеков|SName31=Вождь ацтеков |Av32=NoPicAv.png|Name32=Неназванные персонажи#Мать Дио Брандо|SName32=Мать Дио Брандо |Av33=BarWoman.png|Name33=Неназванные персонажи#Женщина из бара|SName33=Женщина из бара |Av34=BratsManga.png|Name34=Неназванные персонажи#Хулиганы|SName34=Хулиганы |Av35=Ring Announcer.png|Name35=Неназванные персонажи#Диктор ринга|SName35=Диктор ринга |Av36=Jonathan's Former Friends.gif|Name36=Неназванные персонажи#Бывшие друзья Джонатана|SName36=Бывшие друзья Джонатана |Av37=Joestar Butler.png|Name37=Неназванные персонажи#Дворецкий Джостаров|SName37=Дворецкий Джостаров|Status37= |Av38=George's Doctors.png|Name38=Неназванные персонажи#Врачи Джорджа|SName38=Врачи Джорджа|Status38= |Av39=KempoMasterManga.png|Name39=Неназванные персонажи#Кемпо Мастер|SName39=Кемпо Мастер|Status39= |Av40=Ogre Street Criminals.png|Name40=Неназванные персонажи#Преступники на Огре Стрит|SName40=Преступники на Огре Стрит|Status40= |Av41=VagrantsManga.png|Name41=Неназванные персонажи#Бродяги|SName41=Бродяги|Status41= |Av42=PoliceInspectorManga.png|Name42=Неназванные персонажи#Инспектор|SName42=Инспектор |Av43=Police Zombie.png|Name43=Неназванные персонажи#Зомби-полицейский|SName43=Зомби-полицейский |Av44=Speedwagon's Friend.png|Name44=Неназванные персонажи#Друг Спидвагона|SName44=Друг Спидвагона|Status44= |Av45=Jack's Date.png|Name45=Неназванные персонажи#Жертва Джека-потрошителя|SName45=Жертва Джека-потрошителя|Status45= |Av46=Fisherman.png|Name46=Неназванные персонажи#Рыбак|SName46=Рыбак|Status46= |Av47=Zombie Knights.png|Name47=Неназванные персонажи#Зомби-Рыцари|SName47=Зомби-Рыцари|Status47= |Av48=Executioner.png|Name48=Неназванные персонажи#Палач|SName48=Палач|Status48= |Av49=Poco's Bullies.gif|Name49=Неназванные персонажи#Хулиганы Поко|SName49=Хулиганы Поко|Status49= |Av50=Indian Doctor Ripple User.png|Name50=Неназванные персонажи#Восточный Доктор|SName50=Восточный Доктор |Av51=Ceiling Zombies.png|Name51=Неназванные персонажи#Потолочные Зомби|SName51=Потолочные Зомби|Status51= |Av52=Zombie Mother.png|Name52=Неназванные персонажи#Зомби-Мама|SName52=Зомби-Мама|Status52= |Av53=Chimera Zombies.gif|Name53=Неназванные персонажи#Зомби-Химеры|SName53=Зомби-Химеры |Av54=Poco's Dad Manga.png|Name54=Неназванные персонажи#Отец Поко|SName54=Отец Поко|Status54= |Av55=Executed Zombies.gif|Name55=Неназванные персонажи#Казнённые зомби|SName55=Казнённые зомби |Av56=London Bartender.png|Name56=Неназванные персонажи#Лондонский Бармен|SName56=Лондонский Бармен|Status56= |Av57=Coffin Transporters.png|Name57=Неназванные персонажи#Транспортеры Гроба|SName57=Транспортеры Гроба|Status57= |Av58=FatherStyxAv.png|Name58=Второстепенные персонажи#Отец Стикс|SName58=Отец Стикс|Status58= |Av59=Ship Zombies.png|Name59=Неназванные персонажи#Зомби корабля|SName59=Зомби корабля|Status59= |Av60=Elizabeth's Mother.png|Name60=Неназванные персонажи#Мать Элизабет|SName60=Мать Элизабет|Status60= }} |-| Джозеф = |Av4=RudolVonStroheimAv.png|Name4=Рудольф фон Штрохайм |Av5=SpeedwagonBattleTendency.png|Name5=Роберт Э. О. Спидвагон|Status5= |Av6=MessinaMangaAv.png|Name6=Мессина |Av7=LogginsMangaAv.png|Name7=Логгинс|Status7= |Av8=ErinaJoestarAv.png|Name8=Эрина Пендлтон|SName8=Эрина Джостар|Status8= |Av9=SmokeyBrownAv.png|Name9=Смоуки Браун |Av10=SuzieQAv.png|Name10=Сьюзи Кью |Av11=Kars2Av.png|Name11=Карс|Status11= |Av12=EsidisiAv.png|Name12=Эйсидиси |Av13=WamuuAv.png|Name13=Вамм|Status13= |Av14=SantanaManga.png|Name14=Сантана|Status14= |Av15=StraizoBattleTendencyAv.png|Name15=Стрэйтс|Status15= |Av16=DonovanMangaAv.png|Name16=Донован|Status16= |Av17=WiredBeckMangaAv.png|Name17=Вайрэд Бэк|Status17= |Av18=MarkMangaAv.png|Name18=Марк|Status18= |Av19=MarioZeppeliAv.png|Name19=Марио Цеппели|Status19= |Av20=GeorgeJoestarII2Av.png|Name20=Джордж Джостар II|Status20= |Av21=Brute.png|Name21=Второстепенные персонажи#Бруто|SName21=Бруто|Status21= |Av22=Adolf Hitler.png|Name22=Второстепенные персонажи#Адольф Гитлер|SName22=Адольф Гитлер|Status22= |Av23=Straizo's Disciples.png|Name23=Неназванные персонажи#Ученики Стрэйтс|SName23=Ученики Стрэйтс|Status23= |Av24=Mummy.png|Name24=Неназванные персонажи#Мумия|SName24=Мумия|Status24= |Av25=SPW Excavators.png|Name25=Неназванные персонажи#Копатели Фонда Спидвагона|SName25=Копатели Фонда Спидвагона|Status25= |Av26=Coco cola seller.png|Name26=Неназванные персонажи#Продавец Кока-кола|SName26=Продавец Кока-кола|Status26= |Av27=NewYorkCops.png|Name27=Неназванные персонажи#Нью-Йоркские полицейские|SName27=Нью-Йоркские полицейские|Status27= |Av28=SPW Plane Hijackers.png|Name28=Неназванные персонажи#Угонщики самолетов ФС|SName28=Угонщики самолетов ФС|Status28= |Av29=SPW Pilot.png|Name29=Неназванные персонажи#Пилот Фонда Спидвагона|SName29=Пилот Фонда Спидвагона|Status29= |Av30=Impatient Driver.png|Name30=Неназванные персонажи#Нетерпеливый Водитель|SName30=Нетерпеливый Водитель|Status30= |Av31=BrassKnucklesGuy.png|Name31=Неназванные персонажи#Гангстер с латунными костяшками|SName31=Гангстер с латунными костяшками|Status31= |Av32=MafiosoBT.png|Name32=Неназванные персонажи#Мафиози|SName32=Мафиози|Status32= |Av33=Bruto's Girlfriend.png|Name33=Неназванные персонажи#Подружка Бруто|SName33=Подружка Бруто|Status33= |Av34=BTReporter Lady.png|Name34=Неназванные персонажи#Репортер|SName34=Репортер|Status34= |Av35=Stroheim Servants.gif|Name35=Неназванные персонажи#Служанки Штрохайма|SName35=Служанки Штрохайма|Status35= |Av36=Nazi Doctor.png|Name36=Неназванные персонажи#Нацистские Врачи|SName36=Нацистские Врачи|Status36= |Av37=Stroheim Prisoners.gif|Name37=Неназванные персонажи#Заключенные Штрохайма|SName37=Заключенные Штрохайма|Status37= |Av38=CourageousMexicanKid.png|Name38=Неназванные персонажи#Храбрый ребенок-мексиканец|SName38=Храбрый ребенок-мексиканец|Status38= |Av39=Mexican thugs.png|Name39=Неназванные персонажи#Мексиканские Головорезы|SName39=Мексиканские Головорезы|Status39= |Av40=VampirePrisonerAv.png|Name40=Неназванные персонажи#Вампир-заключённый|SName40=Вампир-заключённый |Av41=NaziGatekeepers.png|Name41=Неназванные персонажи#Нацистские Привратники|SName41=Нацистские Привратники|Status41= |Av42=Santana Host.png|Name42=Неназванные персонажи#Хозяин тела Сантаны|SName42=Хозяин тела Сантаны|Status42= |Av43=Santana Victims.png|Name43=Неназванные персонажи#Жертвы преследований Сантаны|SName43=Жертвы преследований Сантаны|Status43= |Av44=SPW Researchers.png|Name44=Неназванные персонажи#Исследователи Фонда Спидвагона|SName44=Исследователи Фонда Спидвагона|Status44= |Av45=Rome Hotel Waiter.png|Name45=Неназванные персонажи#Официант Отеля Рима|SName45=Официант Отеля Рима|Status45= |Av46=Caesar's Date.png|Name46=Неназванные персонажи#Девушка на свидании Цезаря|SName46=Девушка на свидании Цезаря|Status46= |Av47=HypnotizedGirl.png|Name47=Неназванные персонажи#Загипнотизированная девушка|SName47=Загипнотизиро- ванная девушка|Status47= |Av48=NaziOfficer.png|Name48=Неназванные персонажи#Офицер нацистов|SName48=Офицер нацистов|Status48= |Av49=Wamuu Victims.png|Name49=Неназванные персонажи#Жертвы Вамм|SName49=Жертвы Вамм|Status49= |Av50=Ripple Clan Boy.png|Name50=Неназванные персонажи#Клан Хамона|SName50=Клан Хамона|Status50= |Av51=Mark's Girlfriend.png|Name51=Неназванные персонажи#Невеста Марка|SName51=Невеста Марка|Status51= |Av52=Joseph's Doctor.png|Name52=Неназванные персонажи#Доктор Джозефа|SName52=Доктор Джозефа|Status52= |Av53=Pickpocket.png|Name53=Неназванные персонажи#Нацистский шпион|SName53=Нацистский шпион|Status53= |Av54=Postmaster.png|Name54=Неназванные персонажи#Почтмейстер|SName54=Почтмейстер|Status54= |Av55=Puppy Saved By Kars.png|Name55=Неназванные персонажи#Щенок Спасённый Карсом|SName55=Щенок Спасённый Карсом|Status55= |Av56=Drunk Drivers.png|Name56=Неназванные персонажи#Пьяные водители|SName56=Пьяные водители|Status56= |Av57=Kars Victims.png|Name57=Неназванные персонажи#Жертвы Карса|SName57=Жертвы Карса|Status57= |Av58=Luxury Cat.png|Name58=Неназванные персонажи#Роскошный Кот|SName58=Роскошный Кот|Status58= |Av59=Caesar's Siblings Manga.png|Name59=Неназванные персонажи#Братья и сестры Цезаря|SName59=Братья и сестры Цезаря|Status59= |Av60=Caesar's Distant Relative.png|Name60=Неназванные персонажи#Дальний родственник Цезаря|SName60=Дальний родственник Цезаря|Status60= |Av61=Italian Hoodlum.png|Name61=Неназванные персонажи#Итальянец-хулиган|SName61=Итальянец-хулиган|Status61= |Av62=Kars Vampires.png|Name62=Неназванные персонажи#Вампиры Карса|SName62=Вампиры Карса |Av63=Skeleton Heel Stone Warriors.png|Name63=Неназванные персонажи#Воины Камня пяты скелета|SName63=Воины Камня пяты скелета|Status63= |Av64=Bad Breath Vampire.png|Name64=Неназванные персонажи#Вампир с неприятный запахом изо рта|SName64=Вампир с неприятный запахом изо рта|Status64= |Av65=Vampire Horses.gif|Name65=Неназванные персонажи#Вампирские Лошади|SName65=Вампирские Лошади |Av66=Kars's Double.png|Name66=Неназванные персонажи#Двойник Карса|SName66=Двойник Карса|Status66= |Av67=SPW Special Technology Fighting Team.png|Name67=Неназванные персонажи#Боевая Группа Специального Назначения|SName67=Боевая Группа Специального Назначения|Status67= |Av68=Stroheim UV Army.png|Name68=Неназванные персонажи#Ультрафиолетовая армия Штрохайма|SName68=Ультрафиолетовая армия Штрохайма|Status68= |Av69=Bloodsucking Zombie Impostor.png|Name69=Неназванные персонажи#Старший Офицер-Зомби|SName69=Старший Офицер-Зомби|Status69= |Av70=Kars Squirrel.png|Name70=Неназванные персонажи#Белка Карса|SName70=Белка Карса|Status70= |Av71=Pillar Men Clan.gif|Name71=Неназванные персонажи#Клан людей из колонн|SName71=Клан людей из колонн|Status71= |Av72=Funeral Directors.gif|Name72=Неназванные персонажи#Похоронное Бюро|SName72=Похоронное Бюро|Status72= |Av73=NoPicAv.png|Name73=Неназванные персонажи#Голливудский Сценарист|SName73=Голливудский Сценарист|Status73= |Av74=Japanese Tourist.png|Name74=Неназванные персонажи#Турист-японец|SName74=Турист-японец|Status74= |Av75=Stroheim's Dog.png|Name75=Неназванные персонажи#Собака Штрохайма|SName75=Собака Штрохайма|Status75= |Av76=Nazi Researcher.png|Name76=Неназванные персонажи#Нацистский Исследователь|SName76=Нацистский Исследователь|Status76= }} |-| Джотаро = |Av11=DIOAv.png|Name11=Дио Брандо|SName11=Дио |Av12=EnyaAv.png|Name12=Эния Гайл |Av13=VanillaIceAv.png|Name13=Ванилла Айс |Av14=HolHorseAv.png|Name14=Хол Хорс |Av15=NukesakuAv.png|Name15=Нукесаку |Av16=DArbyAv.png|Name16=Дэниэл Джей Д'Арби|Status16= |Av17=PetShopAv.png|Name17=Пэт Шоп|Status17= |Av18=NDOOLU COLOR AV.png|Name18=Эн'Доул |Av19=MariahAv.png|Name19=Мэрайя|Status19= |Av20=AlessiAv.png|Name20=Алесси|Status20= |Av21=Oingo color AV.png|Name21=Оинго|Status21= |Av22=Boingo color AV.png|Name22=Боинго |Av23=AnubisMangaAv.png|Name23=Anubis|Status23= |Av24=TelenceAv.png|Name24=Теленс Т. Д'Арби |Av25=KennyAv.png|Name25=Кенни Джи |Av26=GrayFlyAv.png|Name26=Грэй Флай|Status26= |Av27=TennilleAv.png|Name27=Самозванец капитан Теннилл |Av28=ForeverAv.png|Name28=Форевер |Av29=DevoAv.png|Name29=Дево|Status29= |Av30=RubberSoulAv.png|Name30=Раббер Соул|Status30= |Av31=GeilAv.png|Name31=Джей Гайл|Status31= |Av32=NenaAv.png|Name32=Нэна|Status32= |Av33=ZZAv.png|Name33=Зи Зи|Status33= |Av36=MannishBoyAv.png|Name36=Мэниш Бой |Av38=MidlerAv.png|Name38=Мидлер |Av39=ChakaAv.png|Name39=Чака|Status39= |Av41=MalenaAv.png|Name41=Малена |Av42=WilsonPhillipsAv.png|Name42=Уилсон Филипс |Av43=SherryAv.png|Name43=Второстепенные персонажи#Шерри Польнарефф|SName43=Шерри Польнарефф }} |Av9=TheWorldMangaAv.png|Name9=The World |Av10=JusticeMangaAv.png|Name10=Justice|Status10= |Av28=EmperorMangaAv.png|Name28=Emperor|Status28= |Av27=HorusMangaAv.png|Name27=Horus |Av29=GebMangaAv.png|Name29=Geb |Av11=SethanMangaAv.png|Name11=Sethan |Av26=TohthMangaAv.png|Name26=Tohth |Av12=AnubisMangaAv.png|Name12=Anubis|Status12= |Av13=TowerOfGrayMangaAv.png|Name13=Tower of Gray|Status13= |Av14=DarkBlueMoonMangaAv.png|Name14=Dark Blue Moon|Status14= |Av24=StrengthMangaAv.png|Name24=Strength|Status24= |Av25=EbonyDevilMangaAv.png|Name25=Ebony Devil|Status25= |Av15=YellowTemperanceMangaAv.png|Name15=Yellow Temperance|Status15= |Av16=HangedManMangaAv.png|Name16=Hanged Man|Status16= |Av17=EmpressMangaAv.png|Name17=Empress|Status17= |Av18=WheelOfFortuneMangaAv.png|Name18=Wheel of Fortune|Status18= |Av19=LoversMangaAv.png|Name19=Lovers|Status19= |Av20=TheSunMangaAv.png|Name20=Sun|Status20= |Av21=DeathThirtheenMangaAv.png|Name21=Death Thirteen|Status21= |Av22=JudgementMangaAv.png|Name22=Judgement|Status22= |Av23=HighPriestessMangaAv.png|Name23=High Priestess|Status23= }} |Av17=Speedwagon Foundation Sailors.gif|Name17=Неназванные персонажи#Моряки фонда Спидвагона|SName17=Моряки фонда Спидвагона |Av18=Singapore Hotel Bellhop.png|Name18=Неназванные персонажи#Сингапурский камердинер отеля|SName18=Сингапурский камердинер отеля |Av19=Singapore Thief.png|Name19=Неназванные персонажи#Сингапурский Вор|SName19=Сингапурский Вор |Av20=Cable Car Tourists.png|Name20=Неназванные персонажи#Туристы С Канатной Дороги|SName20=Туристы С Канатной Дороги |Av21=Calcutta Waiter.png|Name21=Неназванные персонажи#Калькуттский Официант|SName21=Калькуттский Официант |Av22=Indian Boy.png|Name22=Неназванные персонажи#Маленький Калькуттский Мальчик|SName22=Маленький Калькуттский Мальчик |Av23=Calcutta Drifter.png|Name23=Неназванные персонажи#Калькуттский Бродяга|SName23=Калькуттский Бродяга |Av24=Calcutta Beggars.png|Name24=Неназванные персонажи#Калькуттские Попрошайки|SName24=Калькуттские Попрошайки |Av25=Varanasi Doctor and Nurse.gif|Name25=Неназванные персонажи#Врач и медсестра гор. Варанаси|SName25=Врач и медсестра гор. Варанаси |Av26=Cafe Marhaba Denizens.gif|Name26=Неназванные персонажи#Кафе-Обитатели Мархаба|SName26=Кафе-Обитатели Мархаба |Av34=Papyrus seller.jpg|Name34=Неназванные персонажи#Продавец Папируса|SName34=Продавец Папируса |Av40=Taxi Punks.gif|Name40=Неназванные персонажи#Такси Панки|SName40=Такси Панки |Av42=Chibi and Buchi's Owner.png|Name42=Неназванные персонажи#Хозяин Чиби и Бучи|SName42=Хозяин Чиби и Бучи }} |-| Джоске = |Av5=Jotaro Part4 Av.png|Name5=Джотаро Куджо |Av6=HayatoAv.png|Name6=Хаято Каваджири |Av7=ReimiAv.png|Name7=Рейми Сугимото |Av8=ShigechiAv.png|Name8=Шигечи Янгу |Av9=Joseph3Av.png|Name9=Джозеф Джостар |Av10=MikitakaAv.png|Name10=Микитака Хазэкура |Av11=YukakoAv.png|Name11=Юкако Ямагиши |Av12=YuyaAv.png|Name12=Юя Фунгами |Av13=TamamiAv.png|Name13=Тамами Кобаяши|Status13= |Av14=ToshikazuAv.png|Name14=Тошикадзу Хадзамада|Status14= |Av15=TonioAv.png|Name15=Тонио Труссарди|Status15= |Av16=AyaAv.png|Name16=Ая Цуджи |Av17=ShizukaAv.png|Name17=Шизука Джостар |Av18=ArnoldAv.png|Name18=Арнольд |Av19=TomokoAv.png|Name19=Томоко Хигашиката|Status19= |Av20=RyoheiAv.png|Name20=Рёхей Хигашиката|Status20= |Av21=YoshikageAv.png|Name21=Йошикаге Кира |Av22=YoshihiroAv.png|Name22=Йошихиро Кира |Av23=StrayCatMangaAv.png|Name23=Тама|SName23=Перерождённый Тама |Av24=KeichoAv.png|Name24=Кейчо Ниджимура |Av25=AkiraAv.png|Name25=Акира Отоиши|Status25= |Av26=AngeloAv.png|Name26=Анджуро Катагири |Av27=KenAv.png|Name27=Кен Оянаги |Av28=ToyohiroAv.png|Name28=Тойохиро Канедаичи |Av29=TerunosukeMAv.png|Name29=Теруноске Миямото |Av31=MushikuiAv.png|Name31=Мушикуи|Status31= |Av32=ShinobuAv.png|Name32=Шинобу Каваджири |Av33=NijimuraFatherAv.png|Name33=Отец Ниджимура|Status33= |Av34=KoichiMomAv.png|Name34=Мать Коичи |Av35=AyanaAv.png|Name35=Аяна Хиросе |Av36=PoliceAv.png|Name36=Второстепенные персонажи#Полис|SName36=Полис|Status36= |Av37=Junko anime.png|Name37=Второстепенные персонажи#Джунко|SName37=Джунко|Status37= |Av40=Unnamed Rat Manga.png|Name40=Второстепенные персонажи#Мушикуиденаи|SName40=Мушикуиденаи|Status40= |Av43=NoPicAv.png|Name43=Второстепенные персонажи#Такаши и Кадзуко Сугимото|SName43=Такаши и Кадзуко Сугимото|Status43= |Av72=SPW Foundation Boat Crew.png|Name72=Второстепенные персонажи#Капитан корабля из Фонда Спидвагона|SName72=Капитан корабля из Фонда Спидвагона|Status72= |Av83=Paramedic Nurse.png|Name83=Второстепенные персонажи#Парамедик|SName83=Парамедик|Status83= }} |Av6=HeavenDoorMangaAv.png|Name6=Heaven's Door |Av7=StarPlatinum4MangaAv.png|Name7=Star Platinum|Status7= |Av8=HarvesMangaAv.png|Name8=Harvest|Status8= |Av3=EarthWindAndFireMangaAv.png|Name3=Earth Wind and Fire |Av21=LoveDeluxeMangaAv.png|Name21=Love Deluxe |Av23=HighwayStarMangaAv.png|Name23=Highway Star|Status23= |Av22=SurfaceMangaAv.png|Name22=Surface|Status22= |Av9=CinderellaMangaAv.png|Name9=Cinderella |Av10=AchtungBabyMangaAv.png|Name10=Achtung Baby |Av11=KillerQueenMangaAv.png|Name11=Killer Queen |Av12=BitestheDustMangaAv.jpeg|Name12=Killer Queen|SName12=Killer Queen:Bites the Dust |Av13=AtomHeartFatherMangaAv.png|Name13=Atom Heart Father |Av14=StrayCatMangaAv.png|Name14=Stray Cat |Av15=BadCompanyMangaAv.png|Name15=Bad Company |Av16=RedHotChilliPepperMangaAv.png|Name16=Red Hot Chili Pepper|Status16= |Av17=AquaNecklaceMangaAv.png|Name17=Aqua Necklace |Av18=BoyIIManMangaAv.png|Name18=Boy II Man |Av19=SuperFlyMangaAv.png|Name19=Super Fly |Av20=EnigmaMangaAv.png|Name20=Enigma |Av21=RattMangaAv.png|Name21=Ratt }} |-| Джорно = |Av11=PassioneBossAv.png|Name11=Дьяволо|SName11=Босс|Status11= |Av12=DoppioAv.png|Name12=Винегар Доппио |Av13=CioccolataAv.png|Name13=Чокколата |Av14=SeccoAv.png|Name14=Секко |Av15=PolpoAv.png|Name15=Польпо |Av16=SqualoAv.png|Name16=Сквало|Status16= |Av17=TizianoAv.png|Name17=Тициано|Status17= |Av19=ZuccheroAv.png|Name19=Марио Цуккеро|Status19= |Av20=SaleAv.png|Name20=Сале |Av21=RisottoAv.png|Name21=Ризотто Нэро |Av22=FormaggioAv.png|Name22=Формаджо|Status22= |Av23=IllusoAv.png|Name23=Иллюзо |Av24=ProsciuttoAv.png|Name24=Прошутто |Av25=PesciAv.png|Name25=Пеши |Av26=MeloneAv.png|Name26=Мелоне |Av27=GhiaccioAv.png|Name27=Гьяччо|Status27= |Av31=LucaAv.png|Name31=Второстепенные персонажи#Лука|SName31=Лука|Status31= |Av34=DonatellaAv.png|Name34=Второстепенные персонажи#Донателла Уна|SName34=Донателла Уна|Status34= |Av37=Babyfacemother.png|Name37=Второстепенные персонажи#Анита|SName37=Анита|Status37= |Av44=Famguard.png|Name44=Второстепенные персонажи#Охранница|SName44=Охранница|Status44= |Av46=Truckdriver.png|Name46=Второстепенные персонажи#Водитель Грузовика|SName46=Водитель Грузовика |Av51=Vapimp.png|Name51=Второстепенные персонажи#Шантажирующий преступник|SName51=Шантажирующий преступник|Status51= |Av52=Abbspartner.png|Name52=Второстепенные персонажи#Партнёр Абаккио|SName52=Партнёр Абаккио|Status52= }} |Av3=MB.png|Name3=Moody Blues|Status3= |Av4=SXP.png|Name4=Sex Pistols|Status4= |Av5=ARSM.png|Name5=Aerosmith |Av6=PHP.png|Name6=Purple Haze |Av7=SG.png|Name7=Spice Girl|Status7= |Av8=ChariotRequiem.png|Name8=Chariot Requiem |Av9=MrPresidentAv.png|Name9=Mr.President |Av10=KGP.png|Name10=King Crimson |Av11=EpitaphAV.png|Name11=King Crimson#Epitaph|SName11=Epitaph |Av12=GreenDayAv.png|Name12=Green Day |Av13=OasisAv.png|Name13=Oasis |Av14=ClashAv.png|Name14=Clash |Av15=TalkingHeadAv.png|Name15=Talking Head|Status15= |Av16=NotoriousBIGAv.png|Name16=Notorious B.I.G |Av17=KraftWorkAv.png|Name17=Kraft Work |Av18=MetallicaAv.png|Name18=Metallica|Status18= |Av19=LittleFeetAv.png|Name19=Little Feet |Av20=ManInTheMirrorAv.png|Name20=Man in the Mirror |Av21=TheGratefulDeadAv.png|Name21=The Grateful Dead |Av22=BeachBoyAv.png|Name22=Beach Boy |Av23=BabyFaceAv.gif|Name23=Baby Face }} |-| Джолин = |Av5=FF Character.png|Name5=Foo Fighters|Status5= |Av6=AnasuiAV.png|Name6=Нарцисо Анасуй |Av7=WeatherReportAV.png|Name7=Уэзер Репорт |Av8=GwessAv.png|Name8=Гвесс |Av9=EnricoAV.png|Name9=Энрико Пуччи|Status9= |Av10=DonatelloVersaceAV.png|Name10=Донателло Версус |Av11=RikielAv.png|Name11=Рикиэль |Av13=GreenBabyAv.png|Name13=Зе Грин Бейби |Av14=JongalliAAv.png|Name14=Джонгалли Эй|Status14= |Av15=SportsMaxxAv.png|Name15=Спортс Маккс|Status15= |Av16=MiuheadguardAV.png|Name16=Миучча Миуллер |Av17=MiraschonAv.png|Name17=Мирашон |Av19=KenzouAv.png|Name19=Кензо |Av20=D an G Av.png|Name20=Ди эн Джи |Av22=WestwoodAv.png|Name22=Вивиано Вествуд|Status22= |Av23=McQueenAV.png|Name23=Тандер МакКвин |Av24=DIOStoneOceanAv.png|Name24=Дио Брандо |Av25=RomeoAv.png|Name25=Ромео Джиссо|Status25= |Av26=PerlaAv.png|Name26=Перла Пуччи|Status26= |Av51=Wes.png|Name51=Второстепенные персонажи#Уэс Блюмарин|SName51=Уэс Блюмарин|Status51= |Av55=Accident Victim.png|Name55=Второстепенные персонажи#Жертва несчастного случая|SName55=Жертва несчастного случая|Status55= |Av57=Jolyne's Lawyer.png|Name57=Второстепенные персонажи#Адвокат Джолин|SName57=Адвокат Джолин|Status57= |Av58=Elderly Judge.png|Name58=Второстепенные персонажи#Судья на суде Джолин|SName58=Судья на суде Джолин|Status58= |Av60=Prison Doctor.png|Name60=Второстепенные персонажи#Тюремный врач|SName60=Тюремный врач |Av64=Black Prisoner.png|Name64=Второстепенные персонажи#Тёмнокожий заключённый|SName64=Тёмнокожий заключённый |Av65=Blonde Bully.png|Name65=Второстепенные персонажи#Блондинка-хулиган|SName65=Блондинка-хулиган|Status65= |Av66=Bullied Prisoner.png|Name66=Второстепенные персонажи#Подвергнутая насилию заключённая|SName66=Подвергнутая насилию заключённая|Status66= |Av67=Prison Visit Guard.png|Name67=Второстепенные персонажи#Тюремный Охранник Посещения|SName67=Тюремный Охранник Посещения |Av72=Courtyard Guard.png|Name72=Второстепенные персонажи#Охранник|SName72=Охранник |Av76=Prostitute Prisoner.png|Name76=Второстепенные персонажи#Проститутка-Заключенная|SName76=Проститутка-Заключенная|Status76= |Av77=Maximum Security Ward Prisoners.gif|Name77=Неназванные персонажи#Заключенные Отделения Строгого Режима|SName77=Заключенные Отделения Строгого Режима|Status77= |Av79=Prisoner.png|Name79=Неназванные персонажи#Маленький Заключенный|SName79=Маленький Заключенный|Status79= |Av82=Shoplifter.png|Name82=Неназванные персонажи#Магазинная воровка|SName82=Магазинная воровка|Status82= }} |Av8=C-Moon 2.png|Name8=C-Moon|Status8= |Av9=MadeinHeaven.png|Name9=Made in Heaven |Av10=UnderworldAv.png|Name10=Under World|Status10= |Av11=SkyHighAv.png|Name11=Sky High |Av2=BohemianRapsodyAv.png|Name2=Bohemian Rhapsody |Av12=GrassOfHomeAv.png|Name12=Green, Green Grass of Home|Status12= |Av13=LimpBizkitAv.png|Name13=Limp Bizkit |Av14=JailHouseLockAv.png|Name14=Jail House Lock |Av15=MarilynMansonAv.png|Name15=Marilyn Manson |Av16=DragonDreamAv.png|Name16=Dragon's Dream |Av17=YoYoMaAv.png|Name17=Yo-Yo Ma |Av18=SurvivorAv.png|Name18=Survivor|Status18= |Av19=HighwayToHellAv.png|Name19=Highway to Hell |Av20=The World 6.jpg|Name20=The World|Status20= }} |-| Джонни = |Av6=TimAv.png|Name6=Маунтен Тим |Av7=DiegoAv.png|Name7=Диего Брандо |Av8=WekapipoAv.png|Name8=Векапипо|Status8= |Av9=PocolocoAv.png|Name9=Поколоко |Av10=NorisukeSBRAv.png|Name10=Нориске Хигашиката I|SName10=Нориске Хигашиката |Av11=FunnyValentineAv.png|Name11=Фанни Валентайн |Av12=BlackmoreAv.png|Name12=Блэкмор|Status12= |Av14=RingoAv.png|Name14=Ринго Родэгейн|Status14= |Av20=PorkpiehatkidAv.png|Name20=Порк Пай Хэт |Av21=Diego2Av.png|Name21=Альтернативный Диего Брандо |Av22=SoundmanAv.png|Name22=Сэндмен|Status22= |Av23=BenjaminAv.png|Name23=Бенджамин Бум Бум |Av24=LaBBAv.png|Name24= Л. А. Бум Бум |Av25=AndreAv.png|Name25=Андре Бум Бум |Av26=RobinsonAv.png|Name26=Мисс Робинсон |Av32=GeorgeSBRAv.png|Name32=Джордж Джостар I (SBR)|SName32=Джордж Джостар I|Status32= |Av33=NicholasAv.png|Name33=Николас Джостар|Status33= |Av34=DiegoMomAv.png|Name34=Мать Диего Брандо|SName34=Мать Диего |Av35=MarcoAv.png|Name35=Марко|Status35= |Av37=Urmd Avdol.png|Name37=Второстепенные персонажи#Урмд Абдул|SName37=Урмд Абдул|Status37= |Av38=DotHanAv.png|Name38=Второстепенные персонажи#Дот Хан|SName38=Дот Хан |Av48=Nellyville.png|Name48=Второстепенные персонажи#Нелливэлл|SName48=Нелливэлл |Av49=Sloop John B.png|Name49=Второстепенные персонажи#Шлюп Джон Б|SName49=Шлюп Джон Б |Av60=Georgie Porgie.png|Name60=Второстепенные персонажи#Джорджи Порджи|SName60=Джорджи Порджи |Av61=DarioSBRAv.png|Name61=Второстепенные персонажи#Дарио|SName61=Дарио|Status61= |Av63=KSZfT.png|Name63=Второстепенные персонажи#Денни (мышонок)|SName63=Денни|Status63= |Av69=Sound's Man sister.png|Name69=Второстепенные персонажи#Сестра Сэндмена|SName69=Сестра Сэндмена |Av70=Steels little helpers.png|Name70=Второстепенные персонажи#Персонал "ГСШ" |SName70=Персонал "ГСШ" |Av72=Enyasbr.png|Name72=Второстепенные персонажи#Гадалка Поколоко|SName72=Гадалка Поколоко|Status72= |Av78=Wintercatfishguy.png|Name78=Второстепенные персонажи#Помощники президента|SName78=Помощники президента|Status78= |Av80=Farmwork.png|Name80=Второстепенные персонажи#Рабочий фермы|SName80=Рабочий фермы|Status80= |Av92=Railroad worker.png|Name92=Второстепенные персонажи#Железнодорожник|SName92=Железнодорожник }} |Av10=MandomAv.png|Name10=Mandom|Status10= |Av11=WiredAv.png|Name11=Wired |Av12=TheWorldAv.png|Name12=THE WORLD (SBR) |Av13=InASilentWayAv.png|Name13=In a Silent Way |Av14=BoomAv.png|Name14=Tomb of the Boom|Status14= }} |-| Джоске 8 = |Av6=RaiAv.png|Name6=Рай Мамедзуки|Status6= |Av7=KyoAv.png|Name7=Кио Ниджимура |Av8=KareraAv.png|Name8=Карера Сакунами|Status8= |Av9=KiraJJLAv.png|Name9=Йошикаге Кира (JJL)|SName9=Йошикаге Кира|Status9= |Av10=JosefumiAv.png|Name10=Джозефуми Куджо|Status10= |Av11=DaiyaAv.png|Name11=Дайя Хигашиката |Av12=HatoAv.png|Name12=Хато Хигашиката |Av13=HollykiraAV.png|Name13=Холли Джостар-Кира|Status13= |Av14=Mitsuba_H.png|Name14=Мицуба Хигашиката|Status14= |Av15=JobinAv.png|Name15=Джобин Хигашиката |Av16=KaatoAv.png|Name16=Каато Хигашиката|Status16= |Av17=DamoAv.png|Name17=Дамо Тамаки|Status17= |Av18=YotsuyuAv.png|Name18=Ягияма Йоцую|Status18= |Av19=AishoAv.png|Name19=Аишо Дайненжуяма|Status19= |Av20=AphexAv.gif|Name20=Братья А. Фекс|Status20= |Av21=DolomiteAv.png|Name21=Доломити|Status21= |Av22=UrbanGuerrillaAv.png|Name22=Урбан Гурилла |Av23=DoremiAv.png|Name23=Доремифасольляси До|SName23=Дореми|Status23= |Av24=PoorTomAv.png|Name24=Бедняжка Том|Status24= |Av25=Hair Clip Rock Animal.png|Name25=Hair Clip Rock Animal|Status25= |Av29=OjirouAv.png|Name29=Оджиро Сасаме |Av31=IwasukeAv.png|Name31=Иваське|Status31= |Av34=Johnny8Av.png|Name34=Джонни Джостар|Status34= |Av35=RinaAv.png|Name35=Рина Хигашиката|Status35= |Av36=GeorgeIISBRAv.png|Name36=Второстепенные персонажи#Джордж Джостар II|SName36=Джордж Джостар II|Status36= |Av37=JosukeDog.jpg|Name37=Второстепенные персонажи#Джоске (Собака)|SName37=Джоске|Status37= |Av48=Kiyomi_Kujo.png|Name48=Второстепенные персонажи#Кайоми Куджо|SName48=Кайоми Куджо|Status48= |Av49=Iwakiri_Atsunori.jpg|Name49=Второстепенные персонажи#Атсунори Ивакири|SName49=Атсунори Ивакири |Av52=Securityguard.png|Name52=Неназванные персонажи#Больничный Охранник|SName52=Больничный Охранник|Status52= |Av53=SBR hatshop.png|Name53=Неназванные персонажи#Владелец шляпного магазина SBR|SName53=Владелец шляпного магазина SBR|Status53= |Av54=Kidnappedwoman.png|Name54=Второстепенные персонажи#Похищенная Девушка|SName54=Похищенная Девушка |Av55=Flashback.png|Name55=Второстепенные персонажи#Человек из воспоминаний Джоске|SName55=Человек из воспоминаний Джоске|Status55= |Av56=Drownedgirl.png|Name56=Второстепенные персонажи#Подруга Оджиро|SName56=Подруга Оджиро|Status56= |Av62=Shop owner.png|Name62=Второстепенные персонажи#Ветеран дороги вымогательств|SName62=Ветеран дороги вымогательств |Av66=Jjlbaby.png|Name66=Второстепенные персонажи#Таинственный Ребёнок|SName66=Таинственный Ребёнок |Av84=Boy_Scout_Bully.png|Name84=Неназванные персонажи#Cкаут-хулиган|SName84=Хулиган|Status84= |Av86=MakorinAv.png|Name86=Второстепенные персонажи#Маако Китани|SName86=Маако Китани|Status86= }} |Av4=KingNothingAv.png|Name4=King Nothing |Av5=DoggyStyleAv.png|Name5=Doggy Style |Av6=BornThisWayAv.png|Name6=Born This Way |Av16=KQ2Av.png|Name6=Killer Queen (JJL)|SName16=Killer Queen|Status16= |Av7=SpeedKingAv.png|Name7=Speed King |Av8=VitaminCAv.png|Name8=Vitamin C|Status8= |Av9=I_Am_a_Rock_Av.png|Name9=I am a Rock |Av10=BlueHawaiiAv.png|Name10=Blue Hawaii |Av11=BrainStormAv.png|Name11=Brain Storm |Av12=OzonBabyAv.png|Name12=Ozon Baby|Status12= |Av13=FunFunFunAv.png|Name13=Fun Fun Fun|SName13=Fun Fun Fun |Av14=LesFeuliesAv.png|Name14=Les Feuilles |Av15=Tusk8Av.png|Name15=Tusk|SName15=Tusk Акт 4 }} thumb|left|500px Какие страницы главы я добавил этот шаблон Внимание! Те страницы, которые я добавляю этот шаблон, я выбираю хаотично. Так что не бейте Фантомка = thumb|500px *PB: Глава 7 - 0020 *PB: Глава 14 - 0025 *PB: Глава 15 - 0051 *PB: Глава 16 - 0058 *PB: Глава 17 - 0071 *PB: Глава 18 - 0083 *PB: Глава 19 - 0097 *PB: Глава 20 - 0102 *PB: Глава 21 - 0120 *PB: Глава 22 - 0143 *PB: Глава 23 - 0144 *PB: Глава 24 - 0145 *PB: Глава 25 - 0146 *PB: Глава 26 - 0147 *PB: Глава 27 - 0148 *PB: Глава 28 - 0149 *PB: Глава 29 - 0050 *PB: Глава 30 - 0154 *PB: Глава 31 - 0155 *PB: Глава 32 - 0156 *PB: Глава 33 - 0157 *PB: Глава 34 - 0158 *PB: Глава 35 - 0159 *PB: Глава 36 - 0160 *PB: Глава 37 - 0137 *PB: Глава 38 - 0161 *PB: Глава 39 - 0162 *PB: Глава 40 - 0163 *PB: Глава 41 - 0164 *PB: Глава 42 - 0165 *PB: Глава 43 - 0166 *PB: Глава 44 - 0167 |-| Тентежа = thumb|500px thumb|500px *BT: Глава 1 - 0171 *BT: Глава 2 - 0173 *BT: Глава 3 - 0175 *BT: Глава 4 - 0176 *BT: Глава 5 - 0177 *BT: Глава 6 - 0178 *BT: Глава 7 - 0179 *BT: Глава 8 - 0132 *BT: Глава 9 - 0180 *BT: Глава 10 - 0024 *BT: Глава 11 - 0181 *BT: Глава 12 - 0182 *BT: Глава 13 - 0183 *BT: Глава 14 - 0184 *BT: Глава 15 - 0185 *BT: Глава 16 - 0049 *BT: Глава 17 - 0186 *BT: Глава 18 - 0187 *BT: Глава 19 - 0188 *BT: Глава 20 - 0189 *BT: Глава 21 - 0190 *BT: Глава 22 - 0191 *BT: Глава 23 - 0192 *BT: Глава 24 - 0193 *BT: Глава 25 - 0194 *BT: Глава 26 - 0195 *BT: Глава 27 - 0196 *BT: Глава 28 - 0197 *BT: Глава 29 - 0198 *BT: Глава 30 - 0199 *BT: Глава 31 - 0200 *BT: Глава 32 - 0030 *BT: Глава 33 - 0201 *BT: Глава 34 - 0202 *BT: Глава 35 - 0203 *BT: Глава 36 - 0204 *BT: Глава 37 - 0205 *BT: Глава 38 - 0206 *BT: Глава 39 - 0207 *BT: Глава 40 - 0208 *BT: Глава 41 - 0209 *BT: Глава 42 - 0210 *BT: Глава 43 - 0211 *BT: Глава 44 - 0212 *BT: Глава 45 - 0213 *BT: Глава 46 - 0064 *BT: Глава 47 - 0214 *BT: Глава 48 - 0215 *BT: Глава 49 - 0216 *BT: Глава 50 - 0217 *BT: Глава 51 - 0095 *BT: Глава 52 - 0218 *BT: Глава 53 - 0219 *BT: Глава 54 - 0130 *BT: Глава 55 - 0220 *BT: Глава 56 - 0041 *BT: Глава 57 - 0221 *BT: Глава 58 - 0222 *BT: Глава 59 - 0223 *BT: Глава 60 - 0224 *BT: Глава 61 - 0225 *BT: Глава 62 - 0122 *BT: Глава 63 - 0047 *BT: Глава 64 - 0226 *BT: Глава 65 - 0227 *BT: Глава 66 - 0088 *BT: Глава 67 - 0228 *BT: Глава 68 - 0229 *BT: Глава 69 - 0230 |-| Стардасты = thumb|500px thumb|500px *SC: Глава 1 - 0231 *SC: Глава 2 - 0232 *SC: Глава 3 - 0233 *SC: Глава 4 - 0234 *SC: Глава 5 - 0235 *SC: Глава 6 - 0236 *SC: Глава 7 - 0237 *SC: Глава 8 - 0134 *SC: Глава 9 - 0238 *SC: Глава 10 - 0239 *SC: Глава 11 - 0240 *SC: Глава 12 - 0053 *SC: Глава 13 - 0241 *SC: Глава 14 - 0242 *SC: Глава 15 - 0243 *SC: Глава 16 - 0244 *SC: Глава 17 - 0029 *SC: Глава 18 - 0245 *SC: Глава 19 - 0246 *SC: Глава 20 - 0247 *SC: Глава 21 - 0248 *SC: Глава 22 - 0074 *SC: Глава 23 - 0249 *SC: Глава 24 - 0250 *SC: Глава 25 - 0251 *SC: Глава 26 - 0252 *SC: Глава 27 - 0253 *SC: Глава 28 - 0254 *SC: Глава 29 - 0255 *SC: Глава 30 - 0256 *SC: Глава 31 - 0257 *SC: Глава 32 - 0258 *SC: Глава 33 - 0259 *SC: Глава 34 - 0260 *SC: Глава 35 - 0261 *SC: Глава 36 - 0262 *SC: Глава 37 - 0263 *SC: Глава 38 - 0264 щ *SC: Глава 40 - 0075 *SC: Глава 59 - 0057 *SC: Глава 65 - 0012 *SC: Глава 73 - 0129 *SC: Глава 80 - 0142 *SC: Глава 93 - 0131 *SC: Глава 96 - 0085 *SC: Глава 105 - 0011 *SC: Глава 112 - 0043 *SC: Глава 142 - 0136 |-| Алмаз = thumb|500px *DU: Глава 6 - 0076 *DU: Глава 12 - 0056 *DU: Глава 13 - 0140 *DU: Глава 25 - 0111 *DU: Глава 29 - 0084 *DU: Глава 36 - 0078 *DU: Глава 44 - 0169 *DU: Глава 45 - 0094 *DU: Глава 55 - 0138 *DU: Глава 61 - 0021 *DU: Глава 64 - 0106 *DU: Глава 66 - 0100 *DU: Глава 72 - 0113 *DU: Глава 83 - 0008 *DU: Глава 86 - 0042 *DU: Глава 87 - 0001 *DU: Глава 102 - 0033 *DU: Глава 109 - 0073 *DU: Глава 112 - 0017 *DU: Глава 115 - 0135 *DU: Глава 121 - 0119 *DU: Глава 124 - 0121 *DU: Глава 128 - 0045 *DU: Глава 130 - 0115 *DU: Глава 135 - 0108 *DU: Глава 137 - 0127 *DU: Глава 140 - 0153 *DU: Глава 154 - 0007 *DU: Глава 157 - 0099 *DU: Глава 172 - 0114 |-| Венто = thumb|500px *VA: Глава 9 - 0015 *VA: Глава 10 - 0105 *VA: Глава 23 - 0141 *VA: Глава 24 - 0117 *VA: Глава 28 - 0069 *VA: Глава 29 - 0118 *VA: Глава 32 - 0082 *VA: Глава 35 - 0126 *VA: Глава 38 - 0013 *VA: Глава 40 - 0128 *VA: Глава 45 - 0091 *VA: Глава 49 - 0048 *VA: Глава 53 - 0010 *VA: Глава 55 - 0034 *VA: Глава 60 - 0093 *VA: Глава 62 - 0005 *VA: Глава 65 - 0063 *VA: Глава 86 - 0031 *VA: Глава 87 - 0104 *VA: Глава 88 - 0096 *VA: Глава 99 - 0152 *VA: Глава 101 - 0170 *VA: Глава 107 - 0133 *VA: Глава 111 - 0022 *VA: Глава 119 - 0002 *VA: Глава 124 - 0067 *VA: Глава 127 - 0066 *VA: Глава 128 - 0072 *VA: Глава 138 - 0098 *VA: Глава 140 - 0089 *VA: Глава 144 - 0125 |-| Океан = thumb|500px *SO: Глава 10 - 0112 *SO: Глава 12 - 0123 *SO: Глава 22 - 0068 *SO: Глава 24 - 0150 *SO: Глава 36 - 0103 *SO: Глава 39 - 0009 *SO: Глава 56 - 0016 *SO: Глава 68 - 0109 *SO: Глава 71 - 0107 *SO: Глава 77 - 0052 *SO: Глава 83 - 0059 *SO: Глава 85 - 0116 *SO: Глава 86 - 0087 *SO: Глава 87 - 0035 *SO: Глава 89 - 0032 *SO: Глава 94 - 0081 *SO: Глава 102 - 0038 *SO: Глава 106 - 0172 *SO: Глава 113 - 0006 *SO: Глава 119 - 0004 *SO: Глава 127 - 0026 *SO: Глава 152 - 0061 |-| Гонка = thumb|500px *SBR: Глава 3 - 0151 *SBR: Глава 4 - 0062 *SBR: Глава 6 - 0044 *SBR: Глава 14 - 0036 *SBR: Глава 18 - 0027 *SBR: Глава 27 - 0124 *SBR: Глава 30 - 0014 *SBR: Глава 39 - 0090 *SBR: Глава 44 - 0055 *SBR: Глава 71 - 0080 *SBR: Глава 73 - 0039 *SBR: Глава 78 - 0037 *SBR: Глава 89 - 0065 *SBR: Глава 91 - 0070 *SBR: Глава 94 - 0101 |-| Джоджолионово = thumb|700px *JJL: Глава 2 - 0168 *JJL: Глава 5 - 0077 *JJL: Глава 6 - 0054 *JJL: Глава 14 - 0139 *JJL: Глава 22 - 0019 *JJL: Глава 27 - 0023 *JJL: Глава 32 - 0018 *JJL: Глава 34 - 0040 *JJL: Глава 36 - 0079 *JJL: Глава 47 - 0003 *JJL: Глава 50 - 0092 *JJL: Глава 52 - 0110 *JJL: Глава 64 - 0060 *JJL: Глава 66 - 0086 *JJL: Глава 72 - 0028 *JJL: Глава 73 - 0046 *JJL: Глава 87 - 0174 Планирую сделать Честно говоря я не знаю, но в скорее всего я буду добавлять темы для персонажей. Ибо там есть немало проблем. Ну и появления, куда без этого. Стенды Пока что думаю Персонажи *Юкако Ямагиши - подружка Коичи * Ая Цуджи Главы Пока хз Шаблоны, которые чисто сам создал * Галерея персонажей/Боевое стремление